


Uncle Lou's Party

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Funny, Nephew!Harry, Uncle!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his Uncle Louis are more like best friends than Uncle and Nephew. One day, Louis throws a party and decides to invite Harry.</p><p>(Also, guys, this isn't an incest fic, just so you know. They're literally just Uncle and Nephew)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Lou's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry was sitting in a spinny chair in his room, and he was meant to be doing his homework, but it was the weekend, and he had some time to goof off, so he was simply spinning around in the chair, trying to see how fast he could get it to go.

He was getting sort of dizzy, and his ears began to ring. No, wait. That wasn't his ears, that was his cell phone. He stopped his chair, reaching out and fumbling for his phone on his desk, his sense of balance and his coordination a bit off from all the spinning. He took a look at the caller ID and saw that it was his Uncle. A bright smile lit up his face as he answered.

"Hey, Uncle Lou!"

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry and his Uncle were really more like best friends than Uncle and Nephew. Harry's mum had practically been an adult when his Uncle Louis had been born, so she'd been more like a second mum to him than a sister. Louis always liked to tease her about that.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell your mum, but I'm having a party tonight, and you're invited." Louis said conspiratorially.

"Oh, cool! Really?"

"Yep." Louis said, and Harry could hear him grinning. "I know you don't get out much. You're too busy with your schoolwork. You're a kid, Harry. You need to have some fun. Just tell your mum I'm taking you mini golfing, yeah?"

Harry snorted, "As if you'd ever go mini golfing."

"Hey, I played a mean game of putt-putt in my day!"

"It's practically still your day, Lou."

"Hey, respect your elders!" Louis said, laughing.

"You're twenty one, Uncle Lou. Hardly that much older than sixteen."

"Respect me or I'm taking back your party invite, you ungrateful little shit." Louis joked.

Harry laughed, "Alright, alright."

"Come over to mine at around eight or so, yeah?"

"Sure. See you then."

000

Harry had rushed to get a bit of homework done after his conversation with his Uncle, and then he'd gone to his mum and given her the bullshit excuse of going to play mini golf, which she had easily believed, because it wasn't as if it were strange for Harry to go out and spend time with his Uncle. He just lived a few blocks away.

He was now standing in front of his mirror, trying to decide what to wear. It wasn't often that he went to parties, and who knows, maybe his Uncle Lou had some hot friends who'd want to get to know him or something. That'd be interesting.

He ended up going for a pair of obnoxiously tight black skinny jeans, a blue and green plaid button down top, and his favorite suede boots. He shook his hair out and then brushed it off to the side and out of his eyes. He definitely looked presentable. He might even go so far as to say he looked quite nice.

He hopped down the stairs and said goodbye to his mum, and then he was out the door. He walked the few blocks to his Uncle's house, whistling as he went, hands shoved into his pockets as he kicked at rocks in the street. When he arrived, he heard music blaring inside, and knocked loudly on the door.

A few moments later, the door flew open, and there was Louis.

"Harry!" He greeted with a large smile. "I take it your mum bought the mini golfing excuse?"

"Yep."

"Told you she would. She used to take me mini golfing when I was younger."

"You just really don't strike me as the mini golfing type." Harry said, making his way into the party.

"We'll have to go for real sometime, so I can kick your arse."

Harry chuckled, "You're on, old man."

Louis scoffed, "Alright, young Harold." He began. "No alcohol for you, alright? We've got juice and soda and the like. I don't need you going home to your mum smelling like a frat boy. She'll never let me speak to you again."

"You know I don't drink anyhow, Uncle Lou."

"That's a good boy." Louis said, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, go forth and party."

Harry wandered around, looking to see if he knew anyone. He wasn't surprised when he didn't, however. It's not like he and his Uncle really ran in the same social circles. Louis was a Uni dropout and Harry was a dedicated college student who hardly had time for friends.

He watched as his Uncle mingled with all of the guests, and he felt a bit awkward. Sort of out of place. He'd hoped Louis would stick with him. Maybe he just wanted him to get practice at meeting new people? Harry was a bit shy sometimes.

He saw a blonde guy sitting in the corner, a large grin planted on his face. He wasn't talking to anyone at the moment, and so Harry decided he'd be a good bloke to go up and start a chat with.

"Hello." He said, walking over to him.

"Hey, mate."

"Um, I'm Harry." Harry said, holding out a hand for the other man to shake.

"Niall." The other lad said, a heavy Irish accent evident in just the three words he'd spoken so far. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. "What brings you here?"

"To the party?" Harry asked.

"No, to the universe. O' course to the party."

"Louis' my Uncle." Harry told him.

"No way!" Niall hollered. "He's told me about you. Says you're his favorite family member, you are."

"Yeah, we're pretty close." Harry said. "He's practically my best mate."

"He thinks the world of ya."

Harry grinned at that, "So, how do you know my Uncle Louis?"

"We went to Uni together for two years before he dropped out. He was a year ahead of me, but we had a lot of the same friends, went to the same parties, all of that."

Harry nodded.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. You want something?"

"Um, yeah." Harry said. "Just a Coke, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Niall said, hopping up and running off to the kitchen.

Harry sat there on the ground, legs crossed, swaying and bobbing his head to the music that was thumping through the house. Niall came back a few moments later, drinks in hand, and handed a cup to Harry. He took a big gulp, and it tasted kind of strange. There was a weird burning sensation in the back of his throat. He didn't want to be rude, though, so he didn't mention it and just kept drinking.

He and Niall sat and chatted for a while. Niall asked him how college was, and Harry asked Niall what Uni was like. Niall told him some great stories about Uncle Lou at Uni.

Harry's favorite was the one in which Uncle Louis and a few of his class mates had decided to bring a goat into class as some sort of weird prank. Apparently things had gone terribly wrong, and the goat managed to eat a few tests and the teacher's glasses before she even noticed it was in the room, and no one had been able to control it. It had ended up getting out of the classroom and bounding around the campus.

Harry was just curious as to how Uncle Louis and his friends had even managed to obtain a goat.

Niall kept refilling Harry's drink each time it ran out, and after a while, he found himself laughing just as loudly as Niall, which was a difficult feat. Niall's laugh sounded almost like a hyena giving birth, or something like that. Harry had never been one to laugh extremely loudly, he was much more reserved than that.

It took him a while before he noticed that his words were slurring, and he felt sort of dizzy.

"Hey, Niall?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"Did you give me alcohol?" He slurred.

"Obviously." Niall laughed. "What kind of party would it be without it?"

Oh, so that's why it had tasted strange. Harry had gotten used to it after a while and had almost forgotten that anything had seemed amiss.

"I don't drink." Harry shook his head, his stomach churning a bit as all of the alcohol settled in his gut. "Shit, my mum's gonna kill me. Uncle Lou's gonna kill me, too. Fuck."

"It's alright, mate." Niall said. "Let's get you some water, yeah?"

Harry nodded and stood up, but as soon as he was on his feet, his stomach lurched, and he ran past Niall and up the stairs to the toilet where he hoped no one would find him. He coughed a few times, and then spilled the contents of his stomach into the toilet. His whole body felt too warm, and he wiped some sweat from his brow, pushing his curls out of his face.

He hugged the toilet bowl, as if he thought that if he let go he'd float away. He pressed his overheated face to the cool porcelain of the toilet seat and groaned, upset with himself, and upset with Niall for giving him the alcohol. Although, he couldn't really blame Niall. Niall didn't know he wasn't meant to be drinking.

He stayed like that for a while until his stomach churned again, and he vomited into the toilet once more. He then laid down on the cold tile floor, his whole body feeling sort of tingly and strange.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, but eventually, the door opened, and in walked his Uncle Louis.

Fuck. He was bound to be upset with him.

"Hey, Harry." Louis greeted softly.

Harry groaned, "Uncle Lou, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shh." Louis soothed, coming over and kneeling down next to him. "Niall told me what happened."

"He did?"

"Yep. Said he gave you some alcohol and that you weren't taking it very well. Said you seemed rather upset that you'd had any, and that you were worried about me being upset with you."

"Are you?"

"Upset? Not in the slightest." Louis shook his head. "In fact, I feel quite a bit sorry for you. Alcohol can be a nasty thing even when you know you're drinking it. You weren't prepared for this at all."

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"C'mon. Let me help you up." Louis said, heaving Harry up gently from the ground. "You'll sleep in my bed tonight, Harry. I can sleep on the couch once everyone leaves. I've left Niall in charge of ending the party and getting everyone out."

"Is that the best idea?" Harry chuckled.

"Come to think of it, probably not."

Harry let Louis guide him out of the room and down the hall to Louis' room, where he plopped Harry down on the bed and helped him climb beneath the covers.

"How're you feeling?"

"Still a bit sick to my stomach. Kind of warm."

"I'll go get you some ginger ale, Harry. I'll be right back. Don't you move. If you need to throw up there's a bin next to the bed."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. The bed smelled nice, kind of like flowers and some fruit...Maybe peaches? It was comforting and it felt like home. Harry was in a state somewhere between consciousness and sleep when his Uncle came back into the room, a large glass of ginger ale in his hand.

"This should settle your stomach, Hazza."

Harry smiled at the nickname. Louis hadn't called him that in ages. That had stemmed from the fact that Louis had only been five when Harry was born, and somehow it was easier for him to say Hazza than Harry. He'd always been fond of the name.

Harry took the glass from his Uncle and sipped at it, his stomach feeling slightly better already. By the time he'd finished the whole glass, he certainly didn't feel like throwing up anymore, and he mostly just felt sleepy.

"What about mum?!" He asked, sitting bolt upright as the thought hit him.

"Lie down, Harry." Louis said, pushing Harry's shoulders back until he was lying down again, his head resting on the soft pillows. "I've called her. Told her you were awfully worn out after I kicked your ass at mini golf, and then you insisted I take you to the bowling alley, where I also beat you. Told her you were just going to stay here and you'd be home after breakfast."

"I'd totally kick your ass at bowling and you know it." Harry muttered, getting himself more comfortable underneath the covers.

The music downstairs had stopped, and Harry's mind began to calm, and he really just wanted to sleep now, and he hoped his hangover wouldn't be too bad in the morning.

"We'll see about that. Next weekend. Bowling a putt-putt, just you and me, kid." Louis said, tucking Harry in a bit.

"Sounds great." Harry sighed, his eyes drifting shut.

"Holler if you need anything."

"Mm." Harry hummed and nodded a bit. "Love you, Uncle Lou."

"Love you, too, Hazza."

And with that, Louis walked out, turning the lights off and shutting the door behind him as he went.

Harry drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, certain that he had the very best Uncle anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
